In The End Of It All
by EpicGetUp
Summary: What if Perseus wasn't just a son of Poseidon, but a brother of his? Perseus is the eldest son of Cronus and Rhea and has a destiny so big the fates can't even see it all. Will he prevail in saving the world? Nobody knows. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Beginning

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Seriously, no matter how shocking it is, that's the truth. **

**I'm making it so that Greece, Rome, Persia, and Turkey were all world powers at the same time. I'm thinking about time travel but I'm all like naw. BTW Percy is a god… so yah… **

**Also the Fates are Chronus's children (Primidorial God Alert) in this story... So heads up?**

**(Third Person)**

In ancient Greece a prophecy had just been issued, from Gaia to Kronos that Kronos was to suffer the same fate his father did (**Death By his Children**). What neither of the two knew was that Rhea; Kronos's 'Wife' had been listening in on the conversation they were having. She had just given birth to her first child Perseus. She had made sure that no one knew about Perseus besides Silene (**Titan Of the Moon**) because she wanted him to be a surprise. He had midnight black hair, sharp jaw lines, and bright green eyes with flecks of gold in them.

As soon as Rhea heard the prophecy she knew that Kronos would kill their child, so she took him and ran. Rhea had run for a full two days and was now approaching the cave of the fates as they were the only ones who could keep Perseus safe. "Please Chaos, I beg you to allow me to make it to the fates." Rhea whimpered. She knew Kronos would be getting suspicious because she had been gone for two days and he never liked it when she left. Rhea heard a cry as she was approaching the cave and saw Perseus peering up at her. She could only let out a few tears, as she knew this might very well be the last time she would see her son. She hoped she would see him again soon, but knew that was unlikely.

Rhea finally reached the cave and nearly collapsed because she was so tired. "Fates!" she cried, "Please raise my child so that he may be strong when he has to face his father. I can't bear losing him to that monster!" Rhea broke out crying at the thought of losing Perseus. For a few seconds there was no response and then "We know this Rhea, mother of gods." Said Clotho.

"We are the ones who issued the Prophecy involving Kronos's defeat." Lachesis continued.

"We will raise him to be stronger then your mother or father **(Primidorial God Alert)**, and he will be able to take on his father in the future ." Atropos said.

"He will be the child of prophecy in the far future, and while thee cannot see all of his fate, he will need great strength for the challenges ahead." Clotho whispered.

"Thank you fates," Rhea whimpered, "I must go now though, for Kronos is getting Suspicious. Please tell my son that I love him when he grows older." She finished with a cry. Rhea couldn't believe she had to abandon her child, the boy she loved with all her heart. 'Curse you Kronos! One day Perseus will know my love!' She yelled in her head. Rhea walked away in tears knowing the horrible fate that would await her at her husbands side. As Rhea disappeared in the distance, the three fates said something in ancient Greek and then morphed into one younger looking woman "Here young Perseus," the women said, "We will raise you to fulfill your fate. You will know pain and suffering but it will be worth it." Then, the woman took her fingers and traced Perseus's head with a strange symbol and said "Νέοι μία, θα φέρουν τώρα τη μοίρα της ανθρωπότητας. Αυτή η κατάρα σας αποτρέπει από το να σκοτωθεί, εκτός αν χτύπησε κάτω από την αριστερή μασχάλη. Αυτή η πληγή θα σας κάνει να αιώνια αθάνατη και ποτέ δεν είναι σε θέση να ξεθωριάζει. Μπορείτε να υποστούν τον αιώνιο πόνο, αλλά στο τέλος θα είναι προς όφελος αυτών που βρίσκονται γύρω σας." (Young one, you now carry the fate of humanity. This curse prevents you from being killed unless struck under the left armpit. This curse shall make you eternally immortal and never able to fade. You may suffer eternal pain, but in the end it is for the benefit of those around you.)

**(Third Person)**

**16 Years Later… **

A 16-year-old looking man swung his swords at the automatons again and again. He stopped swinging his sword and turned around to see a single arrow flying at him. The man could feel time start to slow around him. He side stepped the arrow, caught it in mid-air, pulled out his bow and fired it back at the automaton that had fired it.

"Very good job Perseus, you have improved greatly." Said the now single fate with a series look. Perseus raised his head and looked at the women who he thought of as a mother of sorts. Percy now had shaggy black hair with a streak gold that went down to his shoulders. He still had his angular jaw but he now had a face that his mother said made him a lady-killer. He still had bright green eyes but they now had a ring of fire red around them and he still had those golden flecks in his eyes. He was built like a swimmer, so not to muscular but still muscular enough. He had a permanent tan on him that never seemed to fade.

"Thank you mother." Percy said somewhat seriously. Percy's face had originally had a smile on it, but turning around and seeing his mothers series look his smile immediately faded. "Percy it is time you returned to your family, the Titan's."

"What! No!" Percy yelled

"Be quiet!" She yelled. "We don't like this either, but it is your fate and we have taught you everything you need to know to live. We will give you your domains and then send you on your way. We wish you luck but this is for the best." She finished with a frown.

As soon as she said that Percy looked at the ground with a frown. "Of course Capos." He said respectfully. (**Author Note Bitches! Capos are all the fates combined nickname. By the way there will be cursing but no sex or anything like that in this)**

Capos could only smile at the boy that she thought of as a son. 'He sure has grown from that little boy I once knew' she thought. "Come Perseus. I will tell you your domains," She said. Percy nodded and followed her as she walked deep into the cave that Percy had grown up walked for about 20 minutes until they reached a place that had a single beam of light touching the ground.

"Percy this is where your father received his domains. This is an ancient ground that only the fates can access. Now, kneel in that ray of light." Capos instructed. Percy slowly made his way over to the light and knelt in front of his mother. "Good," Capos said smiling, "Now this may hurt a little, but you will be more powerful then ever,

Περσεύς γιος της Ρέας και του Κρόνου που έχουν πλέον θεωρείται ως θεός και θα λάβετε τομείς σας. Θα είναι ο Θεός των Στοιχείων, χρόνος, Βαρύτητα, ξίφη, και η Ζωή. Σύμβολο σας θα είναι το ιερό δράκος, ζώο σας το φοβερό λιοντάρι, και το σύμβολο της δύναμής σας αυτό το ισχυρό Προσωπικό. Άνοδος Περσέα και να λάβει ό, τι είναι δικό σας." Capos finished with a smie **(Perseus son of Rhea and Cronus you have now been deemed a god and will receive your domains. You will be God of Elements, Time, Gravity, Swords, and Life. Your symbol will be the holy dragon, your animal the fearsome Lion, and your Symbol of Power this mighty Staff. Rise Perseus and take what is yours.)**

Perseus couldn't even scream as he felt his new powers coursing through him. He instantly knew everything about his domains and after the pain subsided he felt more powerful then ever. As Perseus arose a staff about three feet long popped in front of him. It had and icy blue shaft, with a ball of light on top of it. It seemed to be made from a tree, but it was weightless. As soon as he gripped it he could feel it's power and it's very essence. "Thank you Capos. There is one thing though, how can I have so many powerful domains?" Percy said.

"You are special Perseus, and never forget that. You will need these powers in the future but do not grow arrogant, for it will be your downfall. Your staff can kill mortals and immortals, but use it wisely for it is almost as powerful as Chaos herself." Capos finished as she disappeared. And with that Percy started his long trek to where he originally came from, to fulfill his destiny and save the world.


	2. The Start of It All

**Yo was sup?**

** I'm going to be away over the holiday so sorry if for a week or two I post nothing. **

**So Percy is gonna be a certified badass. I have decided to use first person for a little, but let me know if i'm good at it. I edit my stories within a week, so if there's any grammar problems, sorry ahead of time.**

**Also review if you can, and please vote on the poll. I may just pair him with Zoe but I've read to many stories like that. Well here's the story! **

**Already edited. Edited on 12/17/14**

**(Percy's POV) **

My feet burned like hell, and quite frankly every fucking part of my body still burned from becoming a god. Now in retrospect I realize I should have asked the fates if I could have remained a mortal to avoid the pain. It would have been so much damn easier. I had walked for two days, which explained the pain in my ankles, and I still hadn't gotten to my fucking destination. 'How far away is Greece?' I yelled in my head. I was walking in a huge forest with trees about 30 feet tall surrounding me. There was hardly any light, but never fear, I was a god so i could see in the dark. I had ranting in my head for a few hours now, and I knew i was close to ending my rant.

'Great Perseus, you couldn't just beg the fates to teleport you there now could you!' I yelled in my mind. I was extremely angry and wanted to kill everything around me. But, I couldn't just go do whatever I wanted because of my new 'responsibilities'. Great right? Anyways, I finally stopped ranting, and took notice of my new surroundings as I broke out of my thoughts. To my left there was a huge forest filled with evil looking trees that seemed to radiate darkness and death. To the front of me there was of a hill, and to my left a humongous plain. As I walked forward I could feel myself growing more and more tired, so I decided to call it a day. I conjured up my sleeping roll and said a quick spell to make people believe there was nothing where I was sleeping. I walked towards my resting area, put my head down and almost immediately fell to sleep.

**(Really quickly, is Perseus's POV good? I'm mostly gonna stick with third person because I'm not a good writer in first) **

**(Third Person) **

Loud clangs filled the huge expanse of land as Zeus, Poseidon and Hades took on Kronos and his army. They fought with vigor, but in the end they knew they would lose. Unless a miracle occurred the young gods would die at their fathers hands for the didn't have enough strength or experience.

"My foolish sons, you really believed your shoddy plan would work against me, the almighty KRONOS!" Kronos boomed laughing as he and his army took on the three gods.

"We do not know how Kronos, but we will defeat YOU!" Zeus bellowed.

As soon as Zeus said that, the fighting resumed on the battlefield. Hundreds were dead in Kronos's army, but the gods were getting tired and the stream of monsters seemed endless. The gods were fighting against Kronos with all their might but to no avail. He was after all a titan, and they were just immortals having not received there domains as a god.

Returning to the actual fight, Zeus deflected his father's scythe with his sword Ο πατέρας (Sky father). Kronos was now on full offensive and was crushing Zeus. even without the use of time. Kronos swung his Scythe downwards at Zeus and with a crack; Zeus's sword lay broken in half, and Kronos held his scythe to Zeus's neck.

As soon as Poseidon and Hades saw this they stopped fighting Kronos's army and tried to rush to their brothers aid, but as soon as they started to run, eight Cyclopes captured them. "Bring them to me…" Kronos grinned at his children. And as soon as Poseidon and Hades had been brought over to their father, Kronos started to explain to his children how the prophecy had been issued, and how he wanted to rule forever.

Percy woke up with a start as soon as he heard a clang. He figured there was a battle going on, and so he went to see who was fighting. Percy approached the top of the hill slowly and was shocked at the sight before him. In front of him were his brothers, captured by Kronos in front of his army. (**Kronos's army is about 20,000 monsters strong. If you're wondering why Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades can't kill them all is because they have not received there powers, or weapons yet)** Percy's blood boiled at his father holding his brothers hostage, and without even realizing it Percy made a decision that would change history forever.

With only the thought to destroy his 'father', Percy jumped off the hill he was on, to the battlefield below. As Percy reached the ground he stopped time for all but him and his brothers. After he had stopped time, Percy had crashed to the ground with a resounding 'boom', but after a few seconds **(Pun because time is topped! LOL)** he stood up just fine.

**(Zeus's POV) **

As I heard my father talking I knew that this was going to be the end. He was staring right at me with glee and I could see the blood lust in his eyes. As Kronos began his monologue, I tried to free myself, but the chains were celestial bronze so I could not move. My father was about to stop talking when all of a sudden time stopped around me. The monsters stopped moving and my father was frozen in place. The grass was frozen in place, and the wind seemed to stop blowing.

I didn't know who had done it, as my father wasn't moving so I looked around and saw the man who had clearly stopped time as he was moving. He had midnight black hair, similar to Poseidon's and green eyes with a ring of fire around them. He wore golden a golden chest plate with a dragon carving on it, along with shoulder pads. The chest plate stopped at his waist, and under the plate he had on a platinum colored chain mail shirt. He had two golden bracers with the engravings of a lion's head. He had a staff on his back that made me want to shiver just by looking at it. He had Breccae (look it up) on his legs, and sandals. He had a sword hanging from his waist labeled 'θεός θραυστήρα' (god crusher) and a series expression on his face.

I could only stare at him in shock as he continued to walk up to us. As soon as he reached my brothers and I, he looked at us and said, "My name is Perseus, and I am your brother." I looked at him in shock and disbelief until I saw his eyes, and realized how similar he looked to Poseidon.

**(Third Person) **

As soon as the brothers were done analyzing Percy, Percy freed them from their shackles, "I will fight Kronos, and you will take on his army. After his defeat, we finally talk properly, brothers." And with that he unfroze time and slammed Kronos across the face. Immediately Kronos went flying backwards as his head crashed down into the ground. Percy sprinted towards Kronos as he took out his sword. Kronos, finally realizing what had just happened, jumped up before he could be killed.

Kronos glared into Perseus's eyes not knowing who he was. "Who dares interfere in my fight?" Kronos boomed.

"I do father," Percy grinned at his father's shocked look, "yes I am also your child. Mother hid me to avoid your horrid prophecy, but here we are anyways. You are lucky I am not skilled enough to use my staff; otherwise you would be obliterated already."

And with that Percy dashed forward and cut his father along his arm. As the fight went on, it was clear Percy was winning. Kronos's left eye was missing, and he had eight deep gashes along his body. He was panting but he still had one trick up his sleeve. "My son please let me kill myself. I must end my life with honor," he says

"No," Percy responded immediately, "your honor was destroyed long ago bitch."

As Percy finished speaking Kronos raised his hand to stop time, he then raised his scythe up in the air and swung down at Perseus. But to his shock Perseus just blocked the strike and kicked Kronos in the stomach. "Foolish father," he said laughing, "I get more then just my good looks from you. I am the god of time, and while you are tired, I am at near full power. You are weak father and this is your end." Perseus finished as he chopped Kronos's head off.

As soon as Kronos was killed all the remaining monsters surrendered to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades because of their lords defeat Perseus immediately walked over to his brothers and opened his mouth. "So brothers, I bet you are wondering who I am." Percy said.

"Of course." Hades said with a serious expression on his face.

So with that Perseus began his story.

"As far as I know this is the really story, but the fates could have lied to me. As soon as I was born Rhea, or mother, overheard our father's conversation with Gaea and decided to take me somewhere safe. She took me to the cave of the fates, as they could protect me from fathers wrath. I was trained in strategy, language, and history from when I could talk to the age of 4. At four I started to learn to wield daggers, as they were the smallest weapons and easiest for a boy my age to wield. Then at 6, I started archery, and because I sucked at it, I practiced it for 4 years straight. At 10 I began sword training and spear training. I'm the best sword fighter of all time as it comes extremely easy to me, and I'm pretty damn good with a spear if I don't say so myself. Then at 14 I started to really train against automatons and used moving targets instead of dummies. One day I discovered my true heritage because an automaton had gone haywire and had nearly killed me. I was about to die when time seemed to stop around me. So, i thus realized I wasn't just any old person, i was the son of a Titan, and by the looks of it Kronos. So for the next two years I trained in our fathers and mothers abilities, and then about three days ago the fates blessed me with my domains as a god, and my staff δημιουργία **(creation, sorry I didn't tell you guys it's name last time)**. I am the God of Elements, Time, Gravity, Swords, and Life. I was making my way here to show my existence, and kill father, but it seems as if you guys were already up to the task.l."

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades could only look at the man in front of them in shock not just from knowing they had a brother, but from the power he seemed to have.

"Thank you, we would have failed without you." Hades whispered

"So what do we do with Kronos?" Poseidon question curiously ignoring Hades.

Perseus looked at his father in disgust. "Zeus will chop him up into a million pieces and send him to Tartarus. "

"But why won't you send him brother, you kill…" Hades said.

"I didn't kill him, Zeus did," the three brothers looked at him like he was crazy," I must remain hidden from all others besides you three so that I have the upper hand when the threat I have been fated to kill emerges. Just remember you three, rule well and always keep true to your word. I will drop by to watch every once in a while, so don't go looking for me." Perseus said with a small smile on his face.

The three brothers could only nod at Percy, who was already walking away into the distance.

"Brothers what shall we do now?" Zeus questioned.

"Rule a new empire, a new age." Hades said confidently.

"Yes…" Poseidon whispered, "We shall rule Olympus and make all of Greece's enemies cower in fear of our power!" He finished with a loud yell.

"First we must return to our sisters and banish those who helped the titans, then we shall become the rulers we have deserved." Zeus finished giving an arrogant smile to his brothers.

"Come brothers," Poseidon said," let us rejoice and receive our domains."

And with that, a new age had started, one that Percy had created but would never receive credit for. A world under the gods that would prosper for decades, until Perseus had to reappear to save the world For even though Perseus had disappeared, he still had his fate to fulfill and that involved showing himself to the world, albeit it wouldn't happen for several thousands of years.


	3. New Update :(

Sorry about this guys. Anyone can use this story now. I may update it in the future, but I've lost inspiration for updating. My idea was a really epic story with Percy getting with either Artemis or someone like Hemera. I really liked the story, and recently some ideas hit me, but I haven't been online in a while. So good luck, and no need to message me for the story because I know so many people have read it (sarcasm :). Use it as you wish, just tell me what the name of your story is if you rewrite it.


End file.
